


Точка съемки

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: Фик написан на SnK Games OTP Wars 2016Бета: iris M





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на SnK Games OTP Wars 2016  
> Бета: iris M

Райнер обожает свой фотоаппарат, на широком ремне, в кожаном чехле с большим объективом. 

Моментальное фото!

— Ну можно уже дальше идти? — спрашивает Берт. 

Райнер опускает руки, в которых сжимает свой самый долгожданный подарок и кричит:

— Нет! Я еще не все! — он пытается найти нужную точку съемки, чтобы на фото потом отобразилась река в солнечных искрах, изумрудный лес и яркое синее небо. 

Поймать мгновение, нужную композиции, нужный угол и ракурс — это сложно, сложнее, чем многие думают, у фотографа должен быть талант. 

Райнер уверен — у него талант есть, а вот Берт как-то несерьезно относится к увлечению. Он только смеется, когда Райнер ради одного кадра готов лезть на дерево или валяться на животе по траве. Поэтому Райнер его не фотографирует. И уверен, что люди вообще не лучшие объекты для съемки. 

Есть ведь дома — особенно на закате, когда их крыши делаются плоскими, есть улицы — особенно старая часть города, есть горы, потрясающие горы, они словно висят в воздухе, как гигантские воздушные шары. 

— Сфоткай меня, — просит Берт, а Райнер только отмахивается. 

Странно, но раньше, когда они были еще малышами, лет в семь, он бы наверное сфоткал Берта хоть сто раз, но некоторое время назад мысль, что у Райнера будет его фото, стала казаться стыдной. Желанной и смущающей. 

Берт вздыхает и шутит, что расстанься они, Райнер и не вспомнит, как Берт выглядел. Райнер только хмурится. Он сильно сомневается, что сможет забыть.   
Съемка закончена, Райнер надевает крышку на объектив, и они с Бертом идут дальше, искать новые кадры. 

 

Так они проводят почти каждый свой день вместе. В одиночку Райнер не ходит на эту бескровную охоту, в одиночку ему скучно, как считает Берек «просто не перед кем выделываться». Райнер в корне не согласен. Просто Берт странным образом вдохновляет его все делать еще лучше, вот и все. Просто когда Берт поблизости, Райнер чувствует себя легким, подвижным, полным сил. Он может все. Только не сфотографировать Берта. 

Потом все кончается в один день. Они должны уйти, он и Берт, еще Анни и Берек. Фотоаппарат взять нельзя, ведь там, куда они направляются, еще нет никаких фотоаппаратов. Райнеру ужасно жаль, его фотоаппарат — вот его главное оружие, а вовсе не титан, которым он отныне управляет. Еще вчера кожаный футляр бился о грудь, и нужно было рыскать по городу в поисках удачной сцены, сегодня он лежит на полке в коробке и возможно… вряд ли… не надо думать об этом… но возможно, Райнер никогда им больше не воспользуется. Райнер разбирает фотографии, думая, какую кому подарить. 

Виды, виды, множество видов. 

И на одной фотографии Бертольт. 

Райнер удивленно рассматривает ее и пытается вспомнить, когда снял. Ага. Ему очень ясно представляется, как они проводили день на холмах над рекой, и как Берт, то ли дурачась, то ли пытаясь привлечь его внимание, все время мешал и лез в объектив. Значит, что-то осталось. Его веселое лицо на фото. Райнер рассматривает очень пристально, подносит руку и касается губ Берта. Потом ведет по щеке, обводит нос, брови и снова губы. В груди становится так тесно и тепло, рот сам собой складывается в улыбку. 

В голове даже мелькает дурацкая мысль — поцеловать снимок. 

Райнер кладет его в карман. Надо будет отдать при случае, решает он. Хотя хочется оставить себе. 

И так и забывает, потому что происходит слишком много событий. Рушатся стены, они прячутся, живут в лагере беженцев, идут служить. И фотография кочует из рубашки в рубашку, а Райнер так и не может ее отдать. Ведь с каждым годом и с каждым днем чувство, которое смущало его в двенадцать лет, убивает его все сильнее. 

Теперь он хочет не только поцеловать фотографию Берта. Он целует оригинал. 

Желания становятся совсем страшными и невозможными. Райнер оставляет фотографию при себе и смотрит иногда, доставая украдкой. Детское веселое лицо, милая улыбка, добрые нежные глаза. Райнеру хочется поцеловать ресницы, хочется коснуться языком губ, но не тех, что на фото. Настоящих, горячих и мягких. 

Время идет. 

 

Райнер много раз собирается отдать фотографию, когда они живут вместе в палатке, но в итоге не отдает. Потому что фотография станет его вдохновением и целью. Вот когда миссия закончится, они вернутся домой, тогда наконец снимок найдет своего хозяина. Решено! 

 

Но битва кончается, и Райнер сам не знает, где он теперь и что с ним. И он не знает, где Берт. Зик не говорил с ним пока. Возможно, Зик и сам ни в чем не уверен. Они где-то в лесу, а сквозь деревья видна река и горы. Совсем как дома, где когда-то Райнер сделал фотографию. Райнер снова может ходить, и у него снова есть руки, и, сидя на траве подальше от их лагеря, он достает фотографию и гладит Берта по щеке. 

Когда они увидятся, он точно отдаст ее Берту. 

И скажет все, что хотел сказать. И попросит у него прощения за то, что был таким идиотом. На фотографии вокруг Берта синее небо, далеко-далеко сверкает река, и его волосы треплет ветер. В глазах Берта отражается объектив фотокамеры и Райнер за ней. 

И можно спорить, что в последний раз, когда они были вместе, Райнер тоже видел в его глазах мгновенный снимок своего лица, который навсегда запечатлелся на дне его памяти.


End file.
